Disappearing Monsters
by The Epic Cheddo's
Summary: One day while Paige and Piper were shopping in China Town, they saved a woman from being killed. 9 years later, a little girl ran to Piper, asking her to save her from the disappearing monsters that hurt her parents, as the little girl comes to live with them, she and Piper's oldest son, start to build a friendship that could last for a life time,or will it?As it gets tested alot O
1. Market Mayhem

They walked through the crowded and cramped China Town market place, looking for herbs to use in Piper's cooking, Piper and Paige stopped at a stall and looked at all the different herbs and spices. There was Jasmine Sambac, Wormwood, Basil, Nettle and various other herbs too, although what Piper was really looking for was Lemon Grass and a nice bottle of Sangiovese red wine, to go with her Lamb Casserole. Piper also picked some other herbs, to use for her potions in case there were any demon attacks. As they wondered through the market, looking through different stalls, Paige couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong somewhere close by, but there was no jingle in her head saying anyone needed help so she kept it to herself and if the feeling got worse, she'd tell Piper. They continued walking but as they we about it leave to go home, they heard a scream and went running towards it, even though most people run from screams like that, but not two of the Charmed Ones. They followed the screams and pleas for help into a dark alley, where a tall, bald man dressed in black tacky leather stood was about to throw a energy ball at the poor woman,

"Hey!" Yelled Piper as she raised her hands to blow him up but he just shimmered away before she could. Paige ran over to the girl and started to heal her arm, before looking over at Piper and then back at the girl.

_**Hi everyone, just so its not confusing for anyone, this is set somewhere between season 7 and 8. I hope this goes well :P  
**_


	2. Bumping bad guys

_**9 Years Later**_

Phoebe ran down the stairs into the kitchen as she heard Piper calling her, she slowed down slightly as she walked in and saw a small, frightened little girl sitting at the table with a mug in her hands and an old blanket wrapped around her small shoulders. Phoebe raised an eyebrow at Piper just as Paige walked through the back door, covered in electric blue goo that covered all her body and face. Piper motioned for them to walk into the hall to speak before going over to the little girl,

"Hi sweetie, I'm just going talk to my sisters for a minute and then I'll come right back and you can finish telling me your story ok?" The girl just nodded as she drank more of whatever was in her mug. The sisters walked to the hall way before Phoebe started firing questions at Piper about the little girl in their kitchen,

"Piper who is that little girl? And what is her story? Shouldn't she be with her parents? And Paige! Why are you covered in that stuff?!" Piper looked at her younger sister before she launched into her story about how this little girl walked up to her and asked if she could protect her from the monsters that hurt her mum and dad, as Paige told Phoebe about the demon she vanquished but got the goo all over her. Paige went upstairs to go take a shower and get the goo out of her hair while Phoebe and Piper went back into the kitchen and sat down with the girl.

"Ok sweetie, why don't you tell Phoebe over here what you told me earlier about the people after your parents?"

"… Ok… Well I was walking with Mummy and Daddy, when these mad men came out of nowhere and they hurt Mummy and Daddy! They shoved something into their tummies and then disappeared again. They hurt my Mummy and Daddy!" She sobbed out, as she broke into tears as Piper pulled the little girl into her arms, her maternal instinct taking over, and rubbed her back as she buried her head into Piper's shoulder. After a bit, the crying stopped so Piper looked down at her and she was fast asleep, as she got up from the table she told Phoebe she was going to put her in her room for so she could sleep, Leo orbed in, surrounded by blue lights.

After Piper came back down stairs, she went and sat with Leo, and told him what the little girl had, and started to make a plan for what they were going to do about the little girl after she woke up. Suddenly Paige rubbed her head and sighed,

"I'll be back soon girls, one of my charges is in trouble, au revoir!" and with that Paige orbed away.

That afternoon after the little girl woke up, she stumbled out of the bedroom and down the hall, only to bump into a little boy. She fell over and mumbled out some incoherent word, the little boy just looked down at her and smiled.

"Hi I'm Wyatt, why are you on the floor?" He lent down and reached out his hand, the little girl looked at his face and then to his hand and back to his face, before reaching out and placing her hand in his. He gently pulled his hand back to his side as the little girl came up with his hand, they let go and she stood back.

"Hi Wyatt, my name is Analise and I was on the floor cause I bumped into you and fell over." Analise explained, she looked over his appearance, he had short blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. Her on the other hand, she had fiery red hair, bright sky blue eyes, and dark tanned skin, as if she had spent her days lying and playing in the sun.

"Do you want to come outside and play? I was just going to ask mummy if I could have a cookie before I went and played but maybe I could ask if you wanted one too?" Analise just thought for a minute, a cookie sounded nice, she hadn't eaten since she found Piper, her parents always said if she was ever in trouble and her parents weren't there to help her, then to go to Piper, a Charmed One. Analise smiled at Wyatt and nodded, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the halls, down the stairs and into the living room. Analise was feeling very happy for once in the last few days, ever since those people hurt her parents, but now things seemed to be looking up for her. She had finally found the person her mum had told her about. The person that would forever be by her side, never wavering, even though there were hard times coming, Analise knew that this little boy, that was now running into the kitchen was meant to guild her, and her to guild him.

Soon Wyatt came back out and they were off into the back yard, running around playing tag, and hide and seek. They were having the time of their life, until they heard a crash from inside the house, Wyatt knew that he must protect this girl, that something drew them together, so he did the think that he knew would protect them both, he orbed them out of the backyard and over to his gramps's house. When they materialized, Victor walked into the apartment and completely stopped when he saw his grandson and a mysterious girl clutching his hand tightly and shaking slightly. He walked over to his grandson and crouched down in front of him and the girl.

"Wyatt? What's wrong buddy?" He asked, and then Wyatt told him about playing outside, having fun until they heard a big crash, and he orbed here, that his mummy and daddy might be in trouble, and that he needed a place for Analise to be safe from the bad guys.

"Ok Wyatt, Analise, if you want we can go back home and see if your mum and dad are alright, why don't you two go and play in the guest room, everything's in there from last time." Wyatt nodded and pulled Analise with him. They walked down the hall, the walls were white but not white, the carpet the same, it made her heard hurt. They walked into the room and sat down on the floor, and started playing with the toys, when Analise looked up and around, Wyatt saw this and did the same but all he saw was the white roof.

"Ana? What is it?" Wyatt said, as he moved closer to her, she continued to look up and around. Wyatt sat in front of her, unaware that she could feel what was happening at the manor, she could feel the evil, the good, and the neutral. She then looked at Wyatt, and grabbed his hand and let the power of her gift show him what she felt, his eyes widened a moment before he tightened his grip slightly and orbed them to the manor. They walked slowly through both feeling what Analise could feel, slowly they walked into the sun room, and in there they saw Paige lying down unconscious, Wyatt walked over to her, still holding Ana's hand, he left go for a second as he placed his hands over Paige's belly, and a warm yellow light glowed under his hand, and the wound closed up and Paige started to wake up.

"Wyatt? Analise? What are you guys doing here? Thank you Wyatt for healing me, but you shouldn't have come, there might still be bad guys here!" Paige said as she slowly sat up, Analise grabbed her hand and let the power flow again, as she had showed Wyatt, she closed her eyes for a moment, and then Paige gasped, as she felt the good starting to become less and less, they needed to find Phoebe and Piper, and quickly. Paige stood up and wobbled slightly before walking into the living room, looked around before going out into the hall, Wyatt pulling Ana with him, they followed Paige until Ana gently tugged on his hand into a different direction, knowing that Ana was probably right and that it maybe too late when Paige found them, he decided to go with Ana. Ana pulled them back through the sun room and out into the back yard where Piper was laying, still breathing but barely. Wyatt rushed over to his mum and started to heal her as he had done to Paige, and then Paige came out holding Phoebe. Wyatt beaconed her to come closer and when Paige was close enough, Wyatt and Ana together placed their hands over Phoebe's, each giving Phoebe something different, Wyatt healing her and making her better, while Ana feed though happy feelings and took away the feeling of death. Soon Phoebe came to, and thanked both of them, they smiled and was off in there own world, talking and laughing.

Suddenly, Paige piped up to Piper,

"Piper, where's Leo?" The middle sister looked at her youngest and newest sister, and then to her older sister, Piper thought for a second and then sighed,

"He's with the Elder's, he was supposed to come down to discuss how we were going to help Analiese, but just before the demons attacked, he got called by the Elder's and left, just as they appeared." Paige and Phoebe nodded, feeling relieved that their brother-in-law was safe, since Paige couldn't find him earlier. Just then they heard a scream and saw the demons holding Analise and Wyatt, the demons smiled before they shimmered out, holding the Twice Blessed child, and the child of the Moon.


End file.
